El fogón
by Sybilla's song
Summary: Reto 2: Mishiro. Reto. Él, como si jamás hubiese sido tan tímido, con una mano sobre uno de sus pechos. Quien lo diría, Izzy y Mimí juntos.


**El fogón**

_El reto de Hiro consistía en: Café, pechos, abrazo. En la nieve. "No te entiendo"

* * *

_

Los observé por un rato y supe que algo tenían entre manos. En cada reunión ella corría y se sentaba, o acostaba, en el mismo sillón con las piernas estiradas, como si le reservara el puesto a mi tímido amigo. Sólo cuando él llegaba se acomodaba para que se sentara el pelirrojo y luego, tan arrebatada como siempre, colocaba una de sus piernas sobre sus rodillas alegando la comodidad que tenía antes.

Avanzada la reunión, me di cuenta que nunca se miraban, ni hablaban entre ellos. Ella reía a carcajadas con las cosas que se decían en el otro sillón y él simplemente se mantenía callado y ocasionalmente miraba de reojo la pierna blanquecina de la castaña, sin tocarla siquiera.

Me aburrí de observarlos y me dirigí a la cocina por algo de comer, allí estaban compartiendo con unas botellas de licor y temas más censurables que en los sillones calentados por las llamas del fogón. Solté una carcajada al entrar en el lugar y ser golpeada por un comentario algo morboso casi al instante. Estos chicos eran imparables. Al escucharme reír, su primera reacción fue el de mirarme aguantando todo el oxígeno en los pulmones.

—¿Qué? —dije entonces y ellos siguieron riendo. Siempre fui la mujer del grupo con la que se podía hablar de _todo_. El rubio me sonrió y me besó en la mejilla cuando se hubo calmado para guiarme hasta donde estaban y el resto de los que estaban en el fogón se acercaron por la curiosidad que las risas provocaron. Todos, menos dos personas.

Horas después la comida de media noche estaba lista y todos querían entrar para alejarse de la nieve congelada que cubría todo el patio trasero, me asomé por la pequeña ventanilla de la puerta de la cocina para espiar en donde habían quedado mi par de amigos y mi sorpresa fue no encontrarlos en el sillón. Y las llamas del fogón extinguiéndose.

—Sora, ¿quieres un café? —me habló desde un rincón de la cocina, asustándome de paso, mientras sacaba de la despensa el tarro de café instantáneo. Miré al rubio, estaba más viejo y deseable que antes.

—Por favor. —dije sin más y me acerqué a él, olvidándome de mis amigos perdidos. Me acerqué para morderle los labios azules cuando se abrió la puerta de la cocina y entró todo el calor del cuarto del fogón haciendo que se me erizaran todos los pelos del cuerpo. Entró la pareja desaparecida y la castaña gimió de frío y rodeó en un abrazo al pelirrojo haciendo que éste se incomodara sin saber qué hacer. Ambos traían las mejillas coloradas por el intenso calor del fogón, o eso quiso hacernos creer Mimí. —Qué hacían.

—Hablar. —cantó la castaña. Luego, gritó de felicidad al ver al rubio hacer café. —Estoy muerta de sueño. El mío tiene que ser muy cargado.

—¿El tuyo? —bromeó en respuesta, cosa que la castaña reprendió con un pequeño y espontáneo golpe en el brazo.

—Tu me harás uno ¿verdad? —se giró hacia el pelirrojo mientras batía sus pestañas, con lo que él sonrió tímidamente.

—Si quieres. —murmuró nada más. Matt se rió y comentó algo de que la castaña era una manipuladora, me pasó el café y salió a repartir brebaje negro al resto en la nieve. Me quedé observando y me fijé en que ella lo trataba con suma delicadeza y lo tomaba del brazo cada segundo sin dejarlo tranquilo.

—No soy manipuladora. —murmuró para ellos y luego le preguntó que qué era lo que pensaba él al respecto, obviándome a mi. Él negó con la cabeza por lo cual ella chilló de felicidad para luego recibir su café y beberlo con rapidez. —Sora, no te entiendo, es demasiado molesto como para vivir con él. —concluyó ella y se posesionó del brazo del científico para guiarlo hacia al fogón nuevamente. —Hace frío.

Los miré de reojo y volví a la nieve para robarme al rubio por un momento.

Al volver espié por la ventanilla una vez más y con sorpresa encontré la evidencia que tanto buscaba, ella lo rodeaba con sus brazos y piernas sobre el sillón, tan espontánea como siempre. Al parecer había sido cosa de segundos querer devorarlo tan a la vista. Él, como si jamás hubiese sido tan tímido, con una mano sobre uno de sus pechos. Quien lo diría, Izzy y Mimí juntos.

* * *

Hola. :)


End file.
